Moriturus te Saluto
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Lys ap Adin: TYL Tsuna se prepara para una reunión desagradable. Spoilers de la saga del Futuro y el capítulo 219 del manga, con todo lo que eso conlleva. TsunaxKyoko, Guardianes Vongola; T for temas oscuros.


**Título original: "Moriturus Te Saluto"**

**Autor: Lys ap Adin**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Lys ap Adin. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 25 de noviembre de 2008)_

* * *

**Título: **Moriturus Te Saluto**  
Personajes: **Tsuna/Kyoko, los Guardianes Vongola**  
Resumen: **TYL Tsuna se prepara para una reunión desagradable.  
**Notas/Avisos: **Spoilers para cap.219 del manga y la temporada del futuro con todo lo que eso conlleva; T por temas oscuros. 2000 palabras *_(en versión original)_.

* * *

**Moriturus Te Saluto**

La espalda de Hibari estaba peculiarmente erguida, y sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna. Era obvio que la idea le disgustaba sobremanera, pero incluso así permaneció en silencio, hasta que Tsuna carraspeó- ¿Y bien?

-No me fío de él.

A pesar de todo, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír- No te fías de nadie.

La expresión de Hibari permaneció impasible- De él me fío menos que de ningún otro.

Esto no era algo por lo que Tsuna pudiese culparle- Lo sé –y le dio la espalda, pasando los dedos distraído por la madera pulida de su escritorio-, Y aun así me encuentro con que creo lo que cuenta sobre Byakuran.

El silencio de Hibari era tenso y reprobatorio. Tsuna supuso que tampoco podía echarle eso en cara.

Le iba a gustar incluso menos lo que Tsuna tenía que decir a continuación.

-Creo haber descubierto una manera de derrotar a Byakuran –dijo Tsuna, dando media vuelta para enfrentarse a Hibari cara a cara-, pero si me equivoco, esto podría destruir a la familia.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Hibari, el único signo aparente de que estaba sopesando el valor de la familia a la que había ofrecido su lealtad contra el del propio Tsuna. Tsuna nunca se había atrevido a preguntar cuál era más importante. Si no hubiese tanto en juego, no lo habría hecho ahora.

Por fin, Hibari bajó la barbilla infinitesimalmente- Asumo que crees que tu idea nos salvará.

Se movió inquieto cuando Tsuna le sonrió; incluso ahora, no se sentía a gusto frente a ningún tipo de comportamiento herbívoro- Lo creo –dijo Tsuna, guardando ese "nos" para saborearlo en otro momento-. Pero será difícil.

El gesto de Hibari al poner los ojos en blanco hablaba por sí mismo- ¿Sí?

Tsuna se explicó. Como esperaba, a Hibari ni le impresionó ni le agradó la idea; incluso así, al final se limitó a asentir apretando los labios y dio su consentimiento.

* * *

-Y eso es todo por hoy, Jefe –dijo Gokudera, cerrando su portafolios al concluir la reunión matinal-. La seguridad está lista para mañana. Desearía que me permitieses a mí o a Yamamoto…

-No –dijo Tsuna, y suavizó su negativa con una sonrisa- Me temo que necesito que investiguéis esta súper-arma que al parecer está desarrollando Irie. Si los Millefiore tienen algo que puede anular a las armas-caja, hemos de saberlo.

Gokudera frunció el ceño- Aun así no me gusta –dijo- Deberías mantener a tus guardianes contigo.

-Sólo será por un día –dijo Tsuna, sonriendo- Estaré bien –Si Irie era de fiar, si él e Hibari habían planeado todo correctamente, lo estaría. Tenía que agarrarse a eso, y esperar que Gokudera lo entendiese y le perdonarse una vez todo hubiese acabado.

Tsuna no le había dado otra opción a Gokudera, y estaba claro por su mueca que este lo sabía- En cuanto Ryohei vuelva, se unirá a tu cuerpo de seguridad –dijo.

-De acuerdo –contestó Tsuna, y sonrió, pues no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer- Salvo que le requiramos con urgencia en otro lugar más importante.

-Nada es más importante que tu seguridad –respondió al instante Gokudera.

-Sabes que no es así –le dijo Tsuna transcurrido un momento-. La familia en sí… ¿no es eso lo más importante?

Gokudera apretó los labios; no contestó.

Tsuna suspiró y se separó del escritorio- Creo que es así –dijo, sin mirar a Gokudera-. Ninguno de nosotros vivirá eternamente, pero la familia continuará, incluso cuando nos hayamos ido.

-Sólo porque la familia continúe no significa que debamos arriesgar tu vida a la ligera –dijo Gokudera.

-No –dijo Tsuna, cuidadoso a la hora de escoger sus palabras para no hablar más de la cuenta o dar pistas a Gokudera- Yo también preferiría no arriesgarme innecesariamente, si no te importa.

Gokudera se rió, como Tsuna esperaba que hiciese. Quizá, más adelante, cuando todo hubiese quedado atrás, recordaría esta conversación y podría hallar consuelo en ella. Al menos, Tsuna deseaba que así fuese.

* * *

Yamamoto era un animal de costumbres, lo que permitió a Tsuna interceptar al hombre que le llevaba su té de la tarde, quitándole la bandeja de las manos- Permíteme –dijo.

-Señor… -El hombre (Tsuna creía que su nombre podía ser Hiroshi) parecía encontrarse en un aprieto. Por una parte, era una orden de Tsuna, pero por otra, ¿cómo podía dejar que el jefe hiciese algo tan común como llevar una bandeja del té?

-Me gustaría hablar con Yamamoto en privado –le dijo Tsuna, para liberarle de su dilema.

La cara del hombre se iluminó –Ah, sí, señor. Me encargaré de que no sean molestados.

-Gracias –murmuró Tsuna, y le permitió que le abriese la puerta.

En cualquier otro punto de la casa, reinaba el estilo occidental de los Vongola, pero en el cuarto de entrenamiento de Yamamoto, dominaba la estética japonesa. El contraste entre los dos mundos nunca dejaba de asombrar a Tsuna cuando se desplazaba entre ellos; el simbolismo no podía ser más obvio.

Suponía que tampoco era coincidencia el que se dirigiese a Yamamoto cuando buscaba paz y serenidad.

Yamamoto estaba todavía practicando sus posturas. El único sonido que resonaba en la habitación era el de sus pies descalzos sobre el tatami, el susurro del _hakama _y el silbido de su espada por el aire. Tsuna esperó a que terminase, permitiendo que la quietud de la habitación y la gracia controlada de los movimientos de Yamamoto le devolviesen algo parecido a la calma.

Yamamoto terminó la última serie y mantuvo la postura durante un momento, respirando hondo, antes de volverse y sonreír- Tsuna. Supuse que probablemente te vería esta noche.

-Eso pensaba –dijo Tsuna, dirigiendo la mirada a la bandeja con dos tazas.

-Adelante –le invitó Yamamoto, así que Tsuna se deshizo de sus zapatos occidentales y se puso las zapatillas antes de unirse a Yamamoto, quien le quitó la bandeja de las manos. Sirvió el té al tiempo que Tsuna se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, sin siquiera intentar imitar la _seiza _que parecía venir a Yamamoto sin esfuerzo_._

La taza le calentó los dedos, y el cómodo silencio de Yamamoto actuaba como la quietud del cuarto, permitiéndole simplemente estar, sin dar explicaciones. Tsuna se preguntaba a veces si Yamamoto sabía lo mucho que apreciaba eso. Pensaba que así era, porque el hombre le permitía beber el té en silencio, a pesar de las preguntas que Tsuna podía entrever en sus ojos cada vez que levantaba la vista.

Yamamoto sabía que algo grande se acercaba. Tsuna no se preguntaba el cómo; Yamamoto era así, haciendo saltos intuitivos que desafiaban a la lógica y volvían loco a Gokudera. También sabía cuándo guardar sus opiniones para sí; la única indicación que daba de que sabía que algo iba a pasar fue apretar levemente el hombro a Tsuna cuando este se marchaba.

Tsuna prosiguió su camino, solemne con el peso de la confianza de Yamamoto.

* * *

-¿Tsu-kun? –El brazo de Kyoko se cerró alrededor de su cintura; Tsuna la apretó más cerca de sí -¿Qué miras?

-Nada en realidad –le replicó, lo cual era cierto. La lámpara tras él tornaba los colores del mundo tras la ventana en un negro abismal. Probablemente estaba volviendo locos de preocupación a sus guardas al permanecer así junto a la ventana, su silueta marcada con absoluta claridad contra la luz del interior. Bajó las persianas; no necesitaba observar el reflejo de Kyoko cuando podía sentir la realidad de su calidez a su lado.

Se volvió para atraerla hacia él, y ella le sonrió- Mm. Has estado muy callado esta tarde –dijo. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa- Creo que estas pensando demasiado.

-¿Eso crees? –Le preguntó afablemente- ¿Y qué supones que debería hacer al respecto?

-Puede que se me ocurra algo –le dijo con dulzura, sus mejillas enrojeciendo aún más al tiempo que ponía una mano en su pecho.

-Eso me gustaría –murmuró, bajando la cabeza para poder besarla.

La boca de Kyoko era tan cálida y dulce como ella, y él apreciaba poder perderse en su sabor, en el placer de ese contacto sencillo de lazos y sensaciones, en dejar que Kyoko le abrazase y en observar los cambios en su expresión al tiempo que se movía sobre ella, dentro de ella, y en dejarse en el candor y la luz que la seguían. Más tarde, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su largo pelo, que se extendía sobre las almohadas, maravillándose como la primera vez de lo hermosa que era.

De todas las personas a las que iba a hacer daño mañana, ella era la que más le hacía lamentar de su decisión, aislada como estaba del día a día más amargo de la vida de los Vongola.

-Otra vez estás pensando demasiado –murmuró, tocando la arruga entre sus cejas con la yema del dedo.

-Lo siento –dijo, y sonrió-, tan sólo pensaba en lo increíblemente afortunado que he sido.

A ella se le marcaron los hoyuelos en las mejillas- Tsu-kun.

-Lo he sido –respondió en voz baja, enrollando su pelo sedoso alrededor de uno de sus dedos –Si pudiese, congelaría así este momento para siempre.

La sonrisa de Kyoko era radiante– Yo también –dijo en un susurro al tiempo que guiaba los dedos por su pelo para atraerle en otro beso.

* * *

La repentina aparición de Chrome a la mañana siguiente casi lo estropeó todo. Tsuna supo que la estaba observando con evidente horror, porque ella ladeó la cabeza- ¿Ocurre algo, jefe? –murmuró.

-No te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto –le dijo, remitiéndose a la pura verdad y buscando desesperadamente una forma creíble de hacer que se fuese de nuevo, antes de que Gokudera la propusiese como guardaespaldas.

-Me pareció que esta mañana debía estar presente –dijo Chrome transcurrido un instante.

Preguntarse cómo lo había sabido era absurdo; de todos ellos, Chrome y Mukuro tenían métodos que los demás no podían entender. No era tan importante el _cómo_ lo sabía como el hacer algo al respecto. Tsuna trató desesperadamente de encontrar una solución, pero antes de que se le ocurriese una idea, Chrome habló de nuevo- Hace bastante tiempo que no veo a Ken o a Chikusa –dijo con su suave voz-. Quizá debería comprobar qué tipo de información han reunido últimamente.

-Sí –le dijo Tsuna, aliviado- Sí, eso estaría bien.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, y luego inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente- Como desees, Jefe.

-Gracias, Chrome –le dijo Tsuna, más aliviado de lo que las palabras podrían describir.

La mirada que Chrome le devolvió era oscura y quizá triste- Gracias –dijo, y se dio la vuelta, delgada y con la espalda tan recta como el bastón que llevaba con ella.

* * *

Tras la tercera vez en que Lambo consiguió derribarle, este se detuvo y miró a Tsuna, sus somnolientos ojos volviéndose calculadores- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Jefe?

-Estaba pensando en la reunión de esta tarde –confesó Tsuna, y permitió que Lambo le cogiese de la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie- Lo siento.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, ser el jefe de Vongola –le dijo Lambo, extrañamente serio- No te echaré en cara que tengas mejores cosas en las que pensar que jugar conmigo.

Tsuna le sonrió- No seas tonto. Prefiero jugar contigo a pensar sobre la reunión –ladeó la cabeza hacia Lambo- Vamos, probemos esto de nuevo, ahora conmigo concentrado.

Lambo sonrió y se lanzó hacia él, y Tsuna centró su atención en el momento presente; la tarde ya llegaría lo bastante pronto sin que él se recrease en ello.

* * *

Incluso ahora, después de años de ser disparado por Reborn y otra gente menos amigable, el _crac_ y el _pop_ del disparo le sonaron extrañamente irreales.

Se giró con rapidez al tiempo que Tetsuo gritaba de dolor y se desplomaba, el creciente carmesí creando en fuerte contraste contra el blanco de su camisa. Su cuerpo de seguridad estaba gritando; Vittore le cogió del armo al tiempo que voceaba (_"¡Cuerpo a tierra! ¡A tierra!")_ hasta que sufrió un espasmo, tembló y se desplomó sobre Tsuna, horrorosamente flácido y aplastando a Tsuna contra el asfalto con su peso. Estos eran sus hombres, gritando y muriendo a su alrededor, muriendo por su bien, muriendo para protegerle. Incluso cuando se había preparado para ello y resignado a la repugnante necesidad de esta acción, e incluso sabiendo que si todo salía según lo previsto, este futuro sería eliminado, y que si no era así daba igual pues todo estaría perdido, el corazón de Tsuna se fracturaba con cada disparo y gemido.

Apenas fue consciente de la llama de su Última Voluntad, creciendo a su alrededor conforme Nagai, su último guardaespaldas, era derribado, su caída acompañado por movimientos espasmódicos y un gorgoteo enfermizo. Tsuna se quitó a Vittore de encima con delicadeza y se puso de pie, y fue a encontrarse con lo inevitable.

**- fin -**

¡Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!

* * *

**N/T.:** Espero que haya gustado, especialmente a la persona que me pidió que tradujese este fic ^^. Siento haberme retrasado un poco, pero pronto sacaré nuevas traducciones, ¡así que permaneced atentos! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
